


Regret

by Jintard



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Continuation to another prompt, Human AU, Love Triangle, Unrequited Love, might make it into a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintard/pseuds/Jintard
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:You've got a date tonight and you asked for advice on what to wear but I'm so in love with you and damn you look good in the outfit I picked out for you.Continuation to "Not a Stalker".





	Regret

Not for the first time in his life, Roman regretted his choices. He often pretended like he didn’t, but he regretted at least one thing every day, and that was not telling his best friend how in love with him he was. He always made up excuses, saying how his silence was really for the benefit of the other. They were awkward and gloomy and had the worst sense of self worth Roman had ever encountered, and they would be at a loss of what to do if he confessed to them.

One might ask themselves why Roman, the handsome, popular, creative and confident man would like someone like Virgil, but Roman really could not explain it in any way that wouldn’t take three hours. He could go on and on about his silent companion: how his giggles made his heart soar, how his small embarrassed smiles lit up the room, how thoughtful he was, how he was simply the perfect match for Roman.

But Roman never told Virgil, because he was scared. He told himself it was because he didn’t want to scare off his best friend or ruin what they had, which, to be fair, was not a lie. But in reality he was just too scared. What if Virgil did not feel the same?

So he decided to wait. He’d gotten quite good at it too, having been in love with Virgil for three years straight (or gay, really), but now he regretted his silence. Sure, Virgil had gotten a few crushes over the years, but Roman had never felt too threatened, not because other people would not like his gloomy crush, but because he was confident Virgil would never be able to actually do anything about it. This was the reason he hadn’t taken his new crush at the store too seriously. When Virgil had barricaded himself in his room for a week for the fear of “coming off as a stalker”, Roman comforted him and brought him food. He had been so sure this would be like all the other times, when Virgil ran away from the prospect of human contact, and right back to Roman.

And yet, after those two weeks, the worst possible thing happened. He got a text from Virgil.

**Virgil:** _help i met the guy_

**Virgil:** _ his name is Patton _

**Virgil:** _he invited me to lunch tomorrow_

**Virgil:** _pls help me_

**Virgil:** _how do i even dress??_

The messages kept coming, each one worrying about the different aspects of what could only be called ‘the date’, but Roman stopped reading after a while. Instead he leaned back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Not for the first time, Roman regretted his choices.

 

* * *

 

“I look stupid. This is stupid,” Virgil tugged his recently trimmed hair.

Roman glanced at him over his shoulder from where he was looking through his wardrobe. He felt a weird twist in his stomach, a feeling somewhere between butterflies and a knife.

“Are you mocking my hairdressing-skills?” he managed to keep his voice at his usual grandiose tone. Virgil gave a groan and flumped onto Roman’s bed.

“Your skills are fine. I’m the one who-”

“Will look absolutely fabulous!” Roman turned around with a deep purple button down shirt in his hands. He had become quite the expert at interrupting Virgil’s self deprecation.

Virgil rolled to his side to look at the shirt. His eyes held a glimmer of interest, but Roman knew him well enough to know exactly what was going on inside his head. He rolled his eyes and threw the shirt at him, turning back to look for proper pants.

“You can keep your hoodie on, just not zipped,” he laughed. “You need to at least show you made an effort. Here.”

A pair of black jeans smacked Virgil right in the face and he gave Roman the middle finger. He grabbed the pile of clothing and proceeded to the bathroom, all the while grumbling about the futility of the whole exercise. 

Once the door shut closed behind him, Roman sat down on the bed and after a second of contemplation leaned back onto the covers with a sigh. His gut was churning uncomfortably and his chest felt heavy, as if a rock was sitting on his lungs. It did not feel as dramatic as he thought heartbreak would. Mostly he felt like he’d caught the flu.

“This was a stupid idea. I look stupid. He’s going to hate me,” Virgil’s voice came through the door. Roman put his feelings-flu on hold and strode to the door. His impossibly dorky emo needed help.

“Oh come on, he is not going to hate you. Come out and show me my creation!”

After the typical groan more befit a teenager, the door slowly opened. Roman stepped back to allow Virgil to step through. Immediately his brain short-circuited.

While there was not a day Virgil did not look amazing in Roman’s opinion, there was something about this look that made all logical thought flee his brain. His hair was nicely combed, his button down shirt was sleek and his jeans pristine. Even his comfort-hoodie had been washed. And his body language.

He was still the awkward weirdo Roman knew, but there was a new shade to it. Shyness, excitement, cautious happiness. He was a guy awaiting his first date.

“You-, you… look _perfect_.”

Virgil’s eyes widened and his cheeks darkened. Roman had never said anything quite as sincerely as that, but how could he help it? There Virgil stood, ready to impress his date, the date Roman could have been if only he had… no, it was too late now.

“My greatest creation yet,” he smiled. Virgil’s lips twitched up and he tugged at his hair in embarrassment.

“You’re such a sap.”

Roman felt his stomach twist and churn and he smiled wider. 

“Go get him.”

 

* * *

 

**Virgil:** _omgomgomgomg_

**Virgil:** _holyshitroman_

**Virgil:** _hekissedmeonthecheek_

**Virgil:** _HE. KISSED ME. ON. THE CHEEK._

**Virgil:** _i think i’m even gayer_

**Virgil:** _guess there’s no limit to my gayness_

Roman stared at the texts. He could not stop staring at the texts.

Oh. _So_ _ this  was what heartbreak felt like. _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if you missed it, this is actually a continuation to the previous fic in the "Tumblr Prompts" series: "Not a Stalker". Go read that to get a better understanding of what exactly has happened!


End file.
